Sonic in the Rainbow factory
by Sunstar789
Summary: Sonic and the gang get captured by Rainbow dash. Will they be able to escape all in tact or will Sonic lose them all and be the only one to escape. Please read and review Sonic the Predator and Moonflower Guardian before reading. Warning Darkfic and extremely gory proceed at own risk. please no flame either.
1. Chapter 1

***laughs evily* hello everyone Darkstar789 here**

 **Sonic: wait where's Sunstar789?**

 **Darkstar789: well she recently raged on a game sense forth releasing me**

 **Shadow: how's that possible**

 **Darkstar789: *chuckles* Sunstar789 and I are one and the same person didn't you ever notice the light and dark symbol she wears on her cloths.**

 **Sonic: *shakes head***

 **Darkstar789: hmm pity now to my viewers this is a dark fanfic with intense gore you have been warned *evil maniacal laughter***

Chapter 1 Tails

It was dark. A single red bulb attached to the far wall provided some dim light around the room. It was a metal cell with the ceiling left open and a pick up deck hanging over them. It reeked of blood and rotten flesh that had been there for years no one bothering to clean it. Sonic moaned and stood on fours shaking his head. He winced from the large purple and black bruise on his stomach as he slowly stood.

He remembered bits and pieces of what happened but the rest was fuzzy. As he started to move around his friends Tails, Knuckles, and his girlfriend Amy had also began to awaken. "Where are we?" Amy asked her words slurred from drowsiness "Awww my head." Knuckles complained rubbing the back of his head which had started to form a huge lump. "Why do I feel like just got bucked by a horse?" Tails asked "because you did." A voice said Sonic turned to find a horse well a Pegasus actually with a coat of blue and main of rainbow.

"Rainbow dash!" Sonic growled the pegasus laughed at his realisation. It wasn't her normal fun filled laughter it was a laugh filled with rage and darkness like the years here have made her rotten to her very core. "Very good hedgehog you actually know who I am." She said her rosy red eyes filled with hate. "Where are we what have you done?" Knuckles asked getting into a battle stance.

Rainbow dash didn't like that. She scowled at the red echidna and clapped her hoof twice on the concrete floor. In an instant Knuckles was subdued and pinned by two white pegasai in blue suits. Sonic growled his eyes flashing red. Rainbow dash sneered and pointed a hoof...at Tails. "He'll go first" she said with an evil smile. Tails cowered in fear as the two more pegasai made there way towards the yellow fox. Sonic wasn't down for it in a flash he was in front his symbol shining bright as he growled and snapped at the suited pegasai.

Rainbow dash scowled in frustration and again clapped her hoof. Sonic struggled as two black pegasai tried to pry him away from his fox brother. One of them screamed in pain as Sonic sank his fangs into his neck. Rainbow dash watched slightly amused at Sonic was killing the black pegasus. However Sonic was to busy to notice the other pegasus sneak behind him and quickly taze the blue hedgehog. Sonic screamed in pain letting go of his prey as it fell to the ground blood pooling out of his bite marks.

Sonic growled and quickly turned around scratching out the eye of the pegasus. It screamed in pain and doubled back rearing right into Amy. Knuckles threw the white pegasai of him and went to help out. Rainbow dash grew impatient and without warning flew in at fullspeed landing a hard kick to Sonic's already bruised stomach. He screamed in pain as he flew back slamming into the wall. He groaned his head dizzy and vision swimming. He struggled to get up only to slump back down as black dots clouded his vision.

He wrenched and fell into a fit of raspy coughing as he threw up blood and yellow bile. Rainbow dash laughed as the pegasai finally subdued Tails and slowly dragged him onto the pick up deck. "Tails!" Knuckles shouted just missing "Knuckles Sonic HELP!" He screamed over Rainbow dash's maniacal laughter. Sonic looked up as Tails was hoisted up by chains attached to his wrist.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed "Sonic HELP me!" Tails shouted onlt be cut short as the machine began tearing him apart. They watched in complete horror as it ripped of the kits tails pulling long strands of tendons bones and muscles along with it. Tears streamed down the kits face, screaming in agony he began to struggle kicking his legs in the air and twirling the stumps where his tails use to be. He screamed again as the machine began to crush him making his ribs crack and splinter from the pressure.

The chains tightened while he was being crushed succeeding in pulling the kits limbs clean off. Sonic stared tears starting to form as the machine dropped Tails mutilated body into a shredder. It made quick work of shredding the kit's body apart and pumping this color into a filter filling it with yellow. Sonic choked and threw up and more blood and bile his stomach unable to contain its contents from such a hoary sight.

Rainbow dash looked at the hedgehog's pain and shock and laughed. Her evil cackle filling the air and making everyone's blood run cold.

 **Darkstar789: well what do you think**

 **Sonic: that...was... awful**

 **Shadow: I am so glad I'm not in this one**

 **Sonic: your a monster**

 **Darkstar789: *laughs evily pointing to knuckles* your next**

 **Knuckles: *screams and runs out***

 **Darkstar789: *laughs evily* read and review**


	2. Chapter 2 Knuckles

**sorry no more introduction for now.**

Chapter 2 Knuckles

Amy cried and Knuckles was in shock. Rainbow dash had left them to mourn over their lost comrade in the darkness. Sonic was more broken then the others he had just lost his brother to a machine. His tears flowed silently as he stared at the yellow container which now possessed his brother's color. It angered him and his eyes flashed red with rage. He slowly dragged his hand across a wall his claws making an agonizing scratching noise as his claws scraped the metal wall shooting blue sparks everywhere.

His ear twitched as he heard the distinct clip clop of the pegasus. Rainbow dash entered the cell her eyes much colder then usual. "Bring the red one." She commanded her voice more shallow as she looked towards Sonic who refused to look her way. "And make the blue one over there watch." This time there were more guards there for backup as they quickly subdued Knuckles and dragged the red echidna over to the machine. Sonic struggled with two pegasai as they tried to hold onto his arms. Growling Sonic grabbed one of them by the head and wrenched it to the right breaking it's neck.

"I'm not watching your savage display of death rainbow!" Sonic yelled sinking his claws into another's face and throwing him across the room. Rainbow dash laughed well it was more of a cackle like a very deranged hyena. "You have no choice." She said clapping her hoof down in an instant Sonic was held in the shape of an 'x' His legs and arms pinned. Sonic growled and pulled with all his might succeeding in throwing one of them across the room but another replaced him quickly.

Knuckles pulled and wrenched at the metal cuffs trying hard to break them, but even the guardian of the master emerald couldn't break it. Rainbow dash flew up in front of him her sky blue wings carrying her with ease as she gently rubbed Knuckles chest with a hoof. He flinched a little at the action as she seemed to be in thought "hmm your much more durable then your yellow friend." She said her voice unusually calm as she flew down to a lever. She turned to him her rosy eyes squinted in a sneer "so we'll just have to kick it up a notch." She said pulling it down.

Knuckles started to panick as his cuffs forced him to move towards what looked like a grinder. "What is wrong with this horse?" Knuckles said struggling again Rainbow dash frowned at his remark "I am a PEGASUS!" She yelled pulling the lever down so hard it snapped. Sonic turned and closed his eyes as he Knuckles scream in pain along with the grinding of bones and squishing of organs. Another container filled up as the color glowed brightly. Rainbow dash clapped her hoof and the pegasai let Sonic go.

Sonic held his head down for a while, but Rainbow dash could see shiny tears drop to the floor. "Aww is the little hedgehog sad." Rainbow taunted Sonic slowly looked up his eyes a glowing red his slit pupil gone he kind looked like but his whole eye was still white. "Your gonna pay Rainbow." Sonic growled Rainbow dash was taken aback,but she quickly hid her growing fear as she turned and walked away without another word.


	3. Chapter 3 Amy

**Darkstar789: hey guys I know I haven't written in a long time I've been busy**

Sonic: yeah busy about thinking of more gory deaths

 **Darkstar789: oh hush you your lucky your adorable otherwise I would've killed you by now**

 **Sonic: cowers**

 **Darkstar789: *clears throat* alright everyone now let's get down to business**

 **Sonic: I belong to Sega**

 **Darkstar789: and the rainbow factory is already owned so anyway enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3 Amy

Sonic growled his eyes turning blood red then turning back. The screams of hisfriends echoed in his ears making his head twitch to the side in a very inhuman manner. Amy stayed away from him looking at the new scratch on her arm. She had tried to comfort the blue hedgehog but he had become so corrupted he didn't even recognise her until it was too late. With out meaning to he had scratched her staining his claws with her blood.

Amy sat in her area just watching the blue blur. Her ear flicked as she heard the flaps of wings then the familiar clip clop of a pony. Rainbow dash entered the room her sky blue hide now stained with the blood of her other victims. She looked at the pink hedgehog in the corner than at the blue one by the wall. She smirked a little as she saw his head twitch a little to the left. "Whats the matter blue no longer the fastest thing alive?" She laughed but Sonic gave no response. "Are you upset that I now have officially taken that title.?" She asked purposely taunting the hedgehog. Sonic's tail tip twitched in a sign of annoyance. His symbol flashed black in warning.

Rainbow laughed "oh well why don't we just end this already." She said clapping her hoof to the ground. Three black pegasai came slowly walking towards Amy. The pink girl scooted closer to the wall as tears started to form in her fear stricken eyes. "No no please!" She begged. She was defenseless and too frightened to summon her hammer. Suddenly everything stopped the pegasai stood there motionless until suddenly all three of their heads moved and fell of their shoulders leaving only a bloody stump gushing out a water fall of blood from the perfectly cut arteries. Amy looked up to see Sonic his hedgehog body crouched on all fours. His eyes were blood red and full of hate. His fangs were hanging out his mouth and glistening with saliva and blood as he snarled viciously at Rainbow.

Amy was the only friend he had left and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Rainbow was surprised at how fast the hedgehog had gotten in front of her but her surprise then turned to anger. "Still have some fight left huh well not for long." She said as she reared and clapped her hooves loudly on the concrete surface. A whole here of pegasai entered the room some carrying tazers others nothing. Rainbow laughed as they all charged the blue hedgehog. Sonic gave a snarl as he charged into the herd. A Pegasus tried to taze him but Sonic was moving to fast and had sliced his belly open making his organs spill on the ground.

Sonic watched as he fell. He yelped as one landed a hard hoof to his side. He growled angrily and sunk his claws into the horses face pulling it slowly making the flesh stretch and tear. Sonic let him fall to ground crushing his head with a strong back kick. His skull made a sickening crunch noise and his screaming was silenced. Amy screamed as two pegasai managed to grab her arms, but they didn't make it as Sonic kicked one extremely hard in the stomach making him couch up his intestines the other tried to run but Sonic latched onto its back and ripped out his spine.

Rainbow watched a little horrified and surprised at how vicious the hedgehog had become. The herd was easy defeated with blood and guts littering the floor and some decapitated heads and detached limbs lying else where. Somehow Sonic didn't have any blood staining his coat. Yet the red liquid dropped down his muzzle as he growled at Rainbow still standing in front of Amy. The blue Pegasus scoffed at this and without warning charged at the hedgehog ramming him into the wall. Sonic growled deeply and bit down into her back just missing the vital spinal cord. Rainbow screamed in pain and bucked around the room finally managing to shake the corrupted hedgehog off. Sonic landed sliding a little since the floor was slippery with blood and charged at her slicing a chunk a flesh off her rear leg.

Rainbow howled in rage and pain as she reared kicking as hard as she could. Sonic was caught in his jaw making him fly and slam against the wall. He shook his head dazed and a bit wobbly but he managed to dodge another one of rainbows attacks. He collapsed however a head ache forming as his vision lapsed in and out of focus. Rainbow was limping but she managed a confident yet very twisted and evil laugh "you'll never win hedgehog." She sneered as she flew out quickly hooking Amy up to the machine and ignoring her pleas "no one escapes the Rainbow factory!" With that she pulled the switch. Amy screamed in agony as knives were sunk into her pink flesh. Slowly the machine tore her apart slowly slicing down the middle of her stomach and pulling on the organs.

Amy slowly started to lose consciousness she took one last look at the blue blur giving a very faint smile before she was gone for good. Rainbow smirked as the pink girls body was dropped into the shredder her color filling up a vital to the max. She looked down at her leg scowling at the missing flesh and the deep wound that was now in its place. "I'll make sure to put a very torturous setting for you." She muttered before flying off

Sonic's vision slowly went dark and he layed his head down everyone he knew was gone. What was he going to do? Well that'll just have to wait until he wakes up.

 **Darkstar789: wow I think that was more gory than usual**

 **Sonic: you think?**

 **Darkstar789: hey don't question my authority**

 **Sonic: anyway we hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Darkstar789: and I'm sorry it took so long I will be posting much faster now**

 **Sonic: bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4 NewComers New Friends

**Darkstar789: hey guys I your probably going to be really surprised in this chapter.**

 **Sonic: like you weren't already**

 **Darkstar789: this chapter is going to have some bonding and not as much gore, but Sonic will be using some foul language so view discretion is advised lol jk but be aware**

 **Sonic: saga owns me just so you know.**

 **Darkstar789: now let the story begin**

Chapter 4 Newcomers

Sonic finally stirred after a few hours. The cell wreaked of blood and flesh as he rubbed his now sore head "ah shit." Sonic cursed before growling viciously "That fucking horse is gonna pay for this." Sonic's fangs glowed a vicious blood red as he started to sscratch the metal wall with his claws. Blue sparks flew as he did this and his claws started to glow orange as they got very hot. The hedgehog growled ignoring the searing pain in his fingers as his claws grew sharper with every scratch. After a few minutes he took a small break reluctantly eating one of the many bodies scattered across the cell. His teeth easily ripped and tore at the meat until he yanked a chunk off and swallowed it with little chewing. He finished the carcass in only 6 minutes which was pretty fast considering that it was a pretty big pegasus. He licked his lips getting the last of the blood off his muzzle as he played with a wing flapping it like a child before growling and breaking it with a loud snap. Deciding to clean up a bit he dragged the bodies into a pile grunting a little due to the weight, but as he grabbed one body in particular it moved. The black pegasus wined as Sonic's teeth sunk into his leg and to his surprise it was the pegasus that had its spine ripped out.

The young pony looked at Sonic through a tear in his mask. "Please don't hurt me anymore." the pegasus begged struggling to move his legs and wings, but they wouldn't respond. Sonic stared back at the pegasus with red hateful eyes. The pegasus looked right back realizing that all traces of mercy or even a sole for that matter was gone. There was nothing left but hate anger and misery inside the body of the blue hedgehog. Suddenly Sonic gave a wicked smile and started to chuckle evilly the pegasus's breathing grew fast and panicked as Sonic gently placed a clawed hand around his skull. "No NO PLEASE I BEG YOU!" The pony screamed which made Sonic laugh loudly as he put all his weight and strength into his hand crushing the pony's skull and forever silencing his screams. Sonic's smile disappeared as quickly as it came, he lifted his hand giving it a few shakes to get the blood and bits of skull off before dragging the pony and throwing him into a pile. Rainbow dash backed away from the cell window her usual confident rosy eyes filled with fear. The hedgehog was...was evil. She had taken everything away from him and he didn't even know that she had also managed to get someone extremely dear to him, but now she didn't even want to reveal her.

The sky blue pegasus turned and as quietly as she could galloped away from the cell before taking flight. "Get ahold of yourself Rainbow." she whispered to herself landing on a balcony in front of a group of new comers. She managed a wicked smile shuddering a little as Sonic's own smile edged its way into her head. 'That hedgehog want get the better of you.' Sonic stirred a little as the cell door opened and a herd if new pony's entered. A brown earth pony looked around wearily making Rainbow chuckle "oh and make sure to not get our little pet angry." she said before closing the cell door behind them. Some of the pony's started to panicked as they saw all the blood on the ground and the pile of dead guard pegasai. The brown pony managed to calm them down however "please everyone don't panick." he said his voice calm and reassuring "well figure some way out of this." Sonic growled making the herd turn to the very dark area he was laying in the brown pony was rafting like him when he first came and it ticked him off. They gasped as he slowly came out of the shadowed area his blood red eyes hateful and dark.

Some of the ponies cowered and backed away snuggling against each other in a corner. Others held their ground trying to look tough and threatening as they clapped their hooves trying to scare the hedgehog off. Sonic snarled at them his fangs glistening with blood and saliva. His tail lashed as he slowly prowled towards them quills raised and scrambled so they stuck out in places. Rainbow laughed as she watched the scene from the cell window "I warned you not to make him angry." she laughed rearing with evil happiness. Sonic's ears folded back so he looked even more threatening making the brave ponies cower and back away as far as they could go. Then three foals stepped forward blocking the hedgehogs path towards the rest. Sonic stopped growling but still kept a threatning posture as the foals slowly walked towards him. The foal on the right was orange with a purple mane and tail her wings were terribly small for her body and her flank held no cutie mark. The foal on the left was a milky white with a light lavender mane and tail that had a light pink streak her flank also held no cutie mark. Finally the foal in the middle was a light yellow her mane and tail were a cherry red and held a bright pink bow her flank was also blank.

They held their ground but didn't speak nervous that their voice would make him attack. Sonic stared at them for a while...then he stopped. His posture slackened and his ears rotated forward as he held his tail straight. Without a growl or any use of his voice he turned around grabbing a body from the pile and dragging it back into the dark area of the cell. The foals finally let out their breath not even knowing that theybwere holding it. "That was really scary." the little white pony said . The yellow pegasus nodded her voice had a kind of country accent to it "yeah but I don't think that thing even wanted to attack us." she said looking at her white friend. The orange pegasus nodded "still though we should be careful now that we know what's in here with we need to get out more then ever." she said the two ponies nodded in agreement "the cutiemark crusaders will live on."

Rainbow dash huffed angrily and burst into the cell startling some of the ponies. "Guards grab that hedgehog and chain him to the wall." she commanded three strong looking pegasai stepped in running into the dark area where Sonic was. The herd could here the clanking of a chain, the angry growls of the hedchain, and the screamed of a pegasus or two before silence. Two pegasai slowly walked out their masks were torn and they had scratches littering their bodies their frazzled manes managing to cover the deeper ones. However one of them was too weak to get far enough the herd screamed as the hedgehog lunged out with a snarl sinking his teeth and claws into the pegasus's flank the chain around his neck rattling. The foals could only look on in horror their vision seeming to be in slow motion as the hedgehog tore and bit into the pegasus before dragging the still screaming horse into the dark area. They winced as they heard the cracking of bones and the squelching of flesh as the screams turned to bloody gurgles then stopped all together. Still not satisfied Sonic lunged out again with a roar making the herd scream. His claws barely missed one of the ponies as the chain yanked him back. He yelped dropping to the floor before getting up again. The herd pressed into the wall more as the hedgehog struggled and yanked at the chain. Finally he stopped ,growling and snarling at the herd.

The foals swallowed their fear and stepped forward again once Rainbow dash left. The yellow one edged towards the blue creature and hesitantly reached out a hoof. Sonic stopped growling and relaxed his posture getting as close as the chain would allow him. He sniffed the foals hoof hesitantly she smelled sweet like some kind a fruit an apple to be exact. His eyes changed to green as he bent low allowing the foal to gently rub his head. The yellow foal giggled making her two friends come forward. However the joy didn't last long as a purple alicorn stepped forward. "Applebloom what are you dojng?!" she said before stepping in front and pulling the foal away by her tail. "Did you not see what it did to those ponies." she asked after getting a safe distance away. Applebloom reluctantly nodded her head "but Twilight it didn't..." "Applebloom that thing is dangerous it could have easily torn off your arm." Twilight said cutting the yellow foal off "she's right yall." an orange pony said she was wearing a cowgirl hat and her tail was in a bun at the end. "What if one of yall got hurt." Applebloom bowed her head and sighed. She looked at the blue hedgehog it s ears rotated forward before rotating back as he cowered and backed away. Her white friend then spoke "hey we're not going to hurt you." she said trotting forward making the hedgehog back away more.

Another pegasus stepped forward her mane and tail were pink and they dragged on the floor. She was also yellow yet her voice was small and shy "poor thing it must be scared out of its wits." she said in a gentle tone and edging forward. The hedgehog only backed up more "i for one think its adorable just look at its gorgeous blue coat." a white pony said she had a curly purple main the same with her tail. A pink pony the started to bounce up and down which made the hedgehog tilt his head slightly. How could she so happy in this kind of situation the hedgehog whined a little grabbing the yellow pegasus's attention. "Hey its okay." she said her voice very gentle as she trotted towards him. Twilight also edge forward 'this animal is very interesting' she thought "come on." she said joining in and making her voice calm.

The hedgehog backed away more before turning around and running back into the dark area. The ponies trotted after him stopping where the light ends. "Please come out we promise we're not going to hurt you." the yellow pegasus said. She could just see the eyes of the animal glow green. "My names Fluttershy." she said smiling and pointing to herself "these are my friends Applejack." the brownish orange pony reared and smiled "Rarity." the white pony whipped her purple mane "Twilight" the Alicorn dipped her head "and Pinkie Pie" the pink pony jumped up "HI!" she said excitedly. The hedgehog crept out a little the light dimly shining on his head. The yellow foal then stepped in front " Im Applebloom." she said in her country voice "and this is Scootaloo and Sweetybell" the young orange pegasus flapped her tiny wings while the young white one dipped her head shyly.

The hedgehog stepped out more looking at them wearily. Fluttershy layed down to his level gently rubbing his head with her hoof. The hedgehog shuddered a little as her hoof brushed over one of his bruises. He whined making her stop "poor thing." She said as he stood and walked back into the dark area "I've never seen such an animal like this before." she said staring into the dark.

Pinkie Pie jumped excitedly "Maybeit's a bearormouseoraporcupine *gasps* orit'sabermousuwine." Twilight rolled her eyes at the pink pony's fast pace comment "I know for a fact it's not any of those things...expecially the last one." she stepped a little more into the dark area "Umm I can better look I mean after all I do work with animals." Fluttershy said Twilight nodded "Thats a good idea Fluttershy hey maybe you can even talk to it and get it to help us get out of here?" Twilight asked hopefully.

The yellow pegasus nodded shyly "I can try." she said. Carefully she stepped into the dark area "Umm excuse me my friends and i would like to have a word with you so uhh could you please come out?" Fluttershy waited, soon her ears were greeted with rattling chains as the blue creature came back out again. He prowled into the light standing on all forus in front of them.

Twilight looked at him curiously as Fluttershy circled him. She studied his quills and his fur color "Umm Twilight I beleive this creature is actually a hedgehog." the purple alicorn tilted her head "A hedgehog of this size? But thats impossible." Fluttershy turned back to the blue hedgehog and now she was even more curious.

She started doing things vets would do. She made him sit revealing the glowing whight symbol on his stomach "well that's strange his cutie mark is on his belly." AppleJack stated as Fluttershy walked towards the back of him. She earned a light growl as she lifted his leg. "Sorry hedgehog but how else am i going to tell your gender?" "By asking." the hedgehog replied earing some gasps and a faint or two "You can talk?" Twilight asked the hedgehog rolled his eyes "Of course I can talk I just wasn't in the mood." Fluttershy grew excited "Tell us whats your name?" She asked flapping her wings to hover in front of him "Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." He replied giving a light smile

Pinkie Pie smiled widly and started giggling "That'sawesomecauseitsoundslikeyourfast." She said doing car noises and galloping around the room. "Pinkie Pie please we don't want Rainbow Dash to catch us." She said the Pinkie pny's smile dropped and she nodded as she walked to her friends and sat in between AppleJack and Rarity. Twilight turned back to Sonic "Okay Sonic you say your a hedgehog,but why do you have such a long tail? she asked "And fangs." Applebloom added Sonic chuckled a little "Truth is I'm a hybrid my mom was a hedgehog but my dad was a panther." Fluttershy was confused as well as the others.

"How is that don't Panthers eat hedgehogs?" Fluttershy asked making Sonic looked surprised "Well not in Mobius." Twilight tilted her head "Mobius? are you from another world?" Sonic sighed "Looks like I am." They all looked at the blue hedgehog but the stares were making him uncomfortable he started to shift around. Applebloom sat next to him "What your friends and family?" She asked earing a hhush from her big sister "Now Applebloom it's not nice to talk ask about thing s like that expecially in this situation." Sonic shook his head "Its fine." He said "My friends were killed a few days before you arrived and I only have one family member." Rarity made a pout face and sat next him.

"May I ask who is this other family member?" Sonic gave her a light smile "She's actually me my daughter, Lila."he said before looking down "Before Rainbow attacked my town I managed to hide her, I just hope she's safe." Sonic cringed as he heard the saw break apart someone else. Growling he turned his head away. Rarity pouted at the chain around his neck "Well this simply mutn't do this chain is extremly tacky." with that the white pony pick locked the chain making it fall to the ground much to Sonic's surprise.

"Come on yall we'd better get some shut eye before Rainbow Dash is on us like a rattlesnake in a mouse convention." AppleJack said walking ahead and laying down in a clean spot. Fluttershy walked beside Sonic coaxing him to lay down beside her. Sonic had to admit the yellow pegasus was very soft and...she reminded him of his mother. Sonic curled up close to her as the others layed beside him. He smirked but allowed Applebloom to lay on his quills "Don't prick yourself." he said before falling asleep.

Rainbow Dash snorted and trotted away from the window "So you wanna play it that way well be prepared Hedgehog cause in the morning you'll be in for a rude awakening."

 **Darkstar789: Curse Sunstar798's kind influence no matter I do hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Sonic: You know i actually liked it**

 **Darkstar789: *Giggles* *growls* I'm running out of time anyway review fav and follow.**

 **Sonic:see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 No Mercy

**Darkstar789: Hey everyone its been a while but I finally got some more ideas.**

 **Sonic: I've actually managed to get into gore so I don't mind that much.**

 **Darkstar789: as I have said before there will be some strong language use and lots of blood and torture**

 **Sonic: I belong to Sega...**

 **Darkstar789: now let the story begin**

Chapter 5 No Mercy

Rainbow dash wasn't kidding when she said he'd be in a for a rude awakening. She had moved all the ponies to one side of the cell while keeping Sonic on the other. Her guards had then chained him to the wall and muzzled him.

They had then proceeded to whip and taze him mercilessly making him scream and shout in pain. His new friends begged and pleaded for her to stop, but it was no use Rainbow dash was unreasonable.

Sonic's back started to develope large purple welts and the cell started to smell of singed fur and blood. Raising her hoof the guards stopped their punishment allowing the hedgehog to breathe for minute. She had stopped because Sonic had stopped screaming and instead of shouts with every whip, she got growls and threats.

She approached the hedgehog her face holding no expression. She then set a hoof on his side, it twitched before she felt a deep and rapid vibration. Sonic was growling "Get your fucking bloodied hoof off me." he hissed not turning his head to meet her eyes.

Rainbow smirked at his anger and with her hind leg tested him by mildly kicking his abdomen. She received a pulled back lunge as Sonic flinched forward "Do you have a death wish?" Sonic asked growling still. That's when one of the guards got a little to caught in the moment and foolishly got in Sonic's face.

"Even if she did what are you gonna do about it?" he sneered. Thats where it went wrong Sonic suddenly lunged forward the muzzle slipping off his face freeing his mouth and deadly fangs as he bit into the horses neck. They hadn't notice Sonic's tail pick locking it when they were whipping him.

The weak chains broke from Sonic's brute strength and he proceeded to tear the horse apart. He gave a hard jerk ripping out his esaphogus and making his toungue fall through the hole in his bottom jaw. Sonic ripped his other leg free as he went after the remaing guards. Rainbow dash quickly galloped out the cell bucking the door behind her making it slam shut and lock.

The guards pounded frantically at the door but Rainbow didn't come back for them in her term you had to sacrafice everything for one goal. Sonic grabbed hold of one of the guards and sank his red hot claws into his chest. He screamed in pain as his flesh melted and burned making the cell reek of burnt meat. Sonic then grabbed the tazer he had dropped on the ground, and turing it on full blast he shoved it deep into the horse's eye. He screamed in pain as his eye burst and his socket cracked spraying blood and staining Sonic's peach fur with crimson.

The pony fell silent not long after and Sonic left his body twitching from the shocks. The remaining four got the nerve to try and fight back, but Sonic had better plans and by better I mean grusome. With speed like no other he separated two pegasai from their bundled huddle. Grabbing the whip from one of them he proceeded to strangle them both. Their faces turned blue and their eyes rolled up as they bucked and thrashed around. Sonic didn't let up instead he tightened the ropes making their croaks and hacks louder. Soon they stopped and their bodies went limp the life for which it had choaked out of them.

Sonic dropped them to the floor and slowly prowled to the remaing pair. His teeth were glistening white and saliva dripped from his lower lip turning him into the murder hungry predator he was. Suddenly with a snarl he lunged at one, his sharp claws easily cut the pony's belly open making it's pink and gray intestines fall to the floor in a heap. The pony could only gasp and sputter blood spraying out his mouth before his body paled and he fell to the floor.

The last guard started to beg and plead for it's life "Please, Please don't kill me, I was only doing what Rainbow told me, please have mercy." she begged Sonic eased his growl however his red eyes then faded turning white and the rest of it was black leaving the now white iris glowing in a menacing tone. He grabbed the red pegasus by the throat and lifted her to his level. He stared right into the pony's eyes making its ears wilt and fold back to the sides of her head. "You released a monster." Sonic said his voice low and demonic "There is NO MERCY!" with that he flipped the horse around and slammed its head into the metal wall. She screamed in pain and thrashed around trying to get free, but Sonic held her tight his red hot claws digging into the back of her neck as he slammed her again.

On the second blow her scream was a little softer and her body began to twitch. Sonic growled and snapped still not satisfied as he slammed her another time. Blood sprayed in the air staining his arm and chest, yet still he would not ceace his torture. Twilight and the others flinched at the loud sound of metal meeting flesh as Sonic kept slamming the guard's head into the wall. Even when the pony's head was nothing but a bloody mess Sonic did not stop. Even when her brains were smeered all over the wall and oosing out her nose, ears, and mouth Sonic did not stop. And even when the horse's mouth was split wide open her toungue hanging out the side along with a lot of missing and chipped teeth like something from a horror movie...Sonic. did. not. stop.

Soon though his crazed white eyes faded back to red and his eye returned to his white color. Their was nothing left of the horse's head, just a bloody stump looking like something from silent hill or fran bow. Sonic dropped the bloody mess of a horse and observed his new red arm. due to his smooth coat he shook it off with some ease leaving only some small droplets on his fingers. The crazed look returned for a minute as he licked it off looking right at Rainbow through the window. The blue pegasus breath logged in her throat and she backed away a little.

Sonic chuckled at her fear and using that same hand slowly drew it under his neck before laughing. Rainbow Dash hurridly shut the metal cover over the window, but her ears still rang with the sound of the hedgehog's laughter. Her breath was very ragged and her eyes were wide with fear. With ears folded back she quickly ran from the cell and soon took flight her strong wings carying her to another balcony where her office was. She darted inside slamming the door shut behind her.

Those once cofident rosy eyes glistened with tears and fear as she slid down the door into a sobbing heap. "what have I done." She whispered into the darkness.

 **Darkstar789: well that was very...**

 **Sonic: gory, vicious, evil,**

 **Darkstar789: interesting**

 **Sonic: ARE YOU SERIOUS!? *sighs* we hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Darkstar789: We'll see you in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6 Insanity Strikes

**Darkstar789: hello again...yeah that's all I got lol**

 **Sonic: shakes head* I think you guys can figure it out just by the title but still lots of blood and swearing...oh and I belong to Sega**

 **Darkstar789: let us begin**

Chapter 6 Insanity Strikes

The next day Rainbow changed her tactics. In order to keep control she moved her old friends to a new cell leaving Sonic alone. However it was a fatal mistake, by removing the only friends Sonic could make and have she removed what little sanity he had left and she found out the hard way.

Rainbow dash slowly approached the cell. She had regained some confidence but still with each step she was a little unsteady. She stopped at the door taking a breath to calm her nerves "he's just another victim." She told herself as she opened the cell door. However her eyes were greeted with a terrible horror that caused her to scream and fall backwards. There on the wall written in dripping crimson letters was 'RAINBOW DASH' along with a body hanging from the ceiling by its intestines her face blue as her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

Unable to control her systems, Rainbow turned and emptied her stomach of its contents. On her third hack her ears pricked at the sound of laughter. "Sick isn't it?" A voice said. Rainbow dash whirled around to find Sonic sitting like a cat under the terrible message his black and white eyes unwavering, his smile wide and demonic and his head tilted sideways. It would have been slightly normal if his head wasn't perfectly tilted sideways.

"Seeing a friend of yours die so horribly...is unnerving isn't it?" Sonic asked his yellowish fangs glistening in the dim light. Rainbow took a step back her fear from the hedgehog increasing, however it was a mistake cause in a flash the door slammed shut behind her and locked. Rainbow turned wide eyed as she tried to pull and buck the door but it refused to open. Slowly she turned back to see Sonic still sitting g their smiling at her yet his head was tilted the other way "I figured out how to pick and jam the lock." He explained chuckling a little. Rainbow could only cower near the door. Her heart beat frantically against her ribcage and her brain raced as she tried to think of ways to escape.

Suddenly Sonic's smile vanished, he straightened as his white pupils darkened to a blood red. His symbol turned black and crimson streaks appeared under his eyes making it look like he was crying blood. "You took everything away from me." He growled his voice deep and demonic. Dash's breath caught in her throat and she froze in terror. "You destroyed my home...killed my friends and stole new ones...and how dare you take my daughter." Sonic said his eyes glowing menacingly. "Wha-what do you mean?" Rainbow asked only to cower more as Sonic roared at her "Don't play stupid with me her scent is all over your flank YOU BASTARD." He hissed "why. Did. You STEAL. My daughter?" He asked again. Rainbow remained silent unable to come up with an answer.

Sonic's expression calmed ever so slightly as he shadowed his eyes. "You know I was hoping you'd get it by now." He said chuckling. He then started to laugh maniacally his muzzle pointed to the sky as he laughed hysterically. Rainbow pressed herself more to the door hoping maybe her body weight could force it open. "Don't you get it?" Sonic asked looking dead at her now with an evil smile "Your time is up...and you can't escape my wrath." He growled visibly twitching with impatience.

"I never had someone get me this angry before." He said his smile growing "not even knuckles worked me up this much...but it's bastard like you that push me to this level." His smile then turned into a snarl "I fucking hate you." He said Rainbow cowered as he hissed at her. She could have sworn she saw his eyes brighten. They had they were glowing crazily in a zoom out pattern from red to black "I HATE YOU!" He started screaming at the top of his lungs vs making the room shake dramatically. His voice kept going deeper then going higher as he kept screaming "I FUCKING HATE YOU!...YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU.!"

The room shook more and more as the Hedgehog kept screaming and shout ing his hate towards the blue Pegasus. She covered her ears and cowered to the floor as the room shook violently. Suddenly it stopped, Sonic wasn't screaming, but the light had gone out. Rainbow slowly stood taking her hooves off her ears. Her breath caught as she stepped forward "and your gonna pay the price." Rainbow screamed loudly only to be drowned out by maniacal laughter.

She banged on the doors as hard as she good screaming as tears streamed down her cheeks. Then without warning again there was silence. The light came back on, however when Rainbow turned again the wall had a new message ' YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE'

 **Darkstar789:...**

 **Sonic:... well that was some demonic sh*t right there**

 **Darkstar789: I think I'm going to have to agree a little. Comment if you guys don't think so**

 **Sonic: see you in the next chapter now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go have nightmares for years.**


	7. Chapter 7 Killer Beware

**Darkstar789: hey guys welcome back**

 **Sonic: this is the second to last chapter of this story**

 **Darkstar789: so just sit back and enjoy the ride.**

Chapter 7 Killer Beware

Rainbow Dash had kept her distance from the hedgehog now. His little 'threat' had really done a number on her. She couldn't even scare the newcomers anymore, and worse rainbow production had been pulled back by the dozen. She grunted in anger towards herself as she shoved one of the lagging newcomers forward.

As she passed the cell she couldn't keep herself from turning her head. She had had her guards put chains across the door to prevent him from escaping, but her eyes widened in terror as she saw the Hedgehog sitting in front of it smiling that demonic smile along with the blood red eyes and crimson tears. That wasn't the only thing though what really scared her was the cell door open and inside on the wall written in blood was ' **YOUR TIME IS UP** '

Without meaning to she ended up tripping over her own hooves. A guard pony helped her up but was confused as to why she tripped in the first place "are you alright Dash?" He asked. The blue Pegasus accepted his hoof and stood again "I am but the Hedgehog is out." She stressed pointing to the door cell. The guard looked at the cell she was pointing to "what hedgehog?" He asked giving a confused look. Rainbow's rage returned "Are you blind the Hedgehog is sitting right th.." as she turned back to the door she realized that he was no longer there and the cell was closed and chained like it was before.

Rainbow looked towards the ground for a minute to think was the Hedgehog really out or was she just hallucinating. "But he...He was there." She muttered. The guard just shook his head "I think you need to rest for today...maybe..." Dash cut him off "don't talk to me like I'm crazy!" She yelled making him shrink "He WAS there he's just toying with me." The guard shook his head and decided to ignore the rest of her rambling as he escorted the herd to another cell.

Rainbow Dash continues to work. Trying to keep her mind off the hedgehog, but when you work in a factory that shreds innocent ponies in a very gory way, it's kinda hard not to think about someone that can kill ten times worse. Dash shook her head and went about her job keeping her from and keeping her mouth shut about the locked cell.

However after a few days it kept getting worse. Dash would wake up from bed drenched in cold sweat her nightmares were becoming more unbearable by the days. She was always tired at her job and would look as if she was sick. She had shrunk considerably in weight and size and her usual rainbow colors on her tail and main were faded. Somehow Dash pulled through , but she wasn't too concerned about herself as the days past she started noticing that more and more guards were disappearing.

And even worse they were far behind in rainbow production making many earth ponies and unicorns worry especially since the elements of harmony never returned from their mission. Dash could only make up an excuse for princess celestia but even she was beginning to worry and loose patience.

Dash could barely bring herself to cross paths with Sonic again. And she had a reason to he was getting more insane by the day and when she would ask him why he was doing this he would only laugh maniacally. At the moment he was pacing around the cage snarling his disapproval and anger. It made Rainbow shudder but she forced herself to try and stay in form even if she looked sickly.

Sonic enjoyed her attempts to stand her ground. He especially loved the smell of her fear, the way she would come to work sickly looking her eyes wide with terror and paranoia. He would purposely snap at her whenever she tried to feed him, but to his disappointment Rainbow Dash was still going. The hedgehog breathed a sigh of annoyance as the pony pushed a tray of meat through the slot. "You might wanna eat that cause it's the last meal you'll get." Rainbow said trying to sound confident Sonic laughed at this "finally showing some of that old backbone huh?" He chuckled and licked his lips "I can't wait to tear it out of your blue hide." His words sent a shiver down her spine but she held her ground. "You won't get the chance by this time tomorrow you'll be shredded." She said

Sonic gave a loud bellow of laughter that shook the chains on the door "oh really just a few weeks ago you said the same thing after you killed my friends." He said Dash gulped "your stalling Dash...you want to see what I can do...your challenging me and I don't very much appreciate it...but don't worry before that saw even touches a strand of my fur...I'll have your head and wings mounted on my wall." his eyes glowed a brighter red as he said this and he gave a menacing smile. Dash 's ears lowered and she backed away a little " so I'd watch your back if I were you." Sonic growled before turning away back to the dark area of the cell his tail dragging the tray with him.


	8. Chapter 8 Pay Back

Chapter 8 Pay Back

Rainbow dashed as she finally finished another page of paper work. Her teeth and mouth muscles ached from holding the pen so long. She sighed looking at her clock before smirking 'finally it's time to rid that hedgehog of me forever.' she thought "Ben Slash get the shredders ready." she called...but there was silence. Her ear flicked usually her two loyal workers would wait outside the door and when she commanded them she would hear their hoof steps, but this time there was nothing.

Dash huffed annoyed "Ben, Slash if this is some kind of prank its not funny now I gave you an order." she said louder, but still there was nothing. Rainbow hopped of her chair and went to the door kicking it open. she was expecting to see her workers standing on either side of her office entrance, but they weren't there. The factory was still working everything was operating as it should...but the remaining workers Dash had were gone. She knew they didn't take the day off only she could order that, and Celestia defiantly didn't come cause she would have been alerted before hand.

Dash walked around the balcony her hoof steps echoing off the walls of the factory "Hello is anypony there?" Dash called. She halted her walk however feeling something wet and a squelching noise hitting her ears. Daring to look down her eyes widened pupils shrinking as she let out a startled scream as she fell back on her haunches. She had just stepped in blood and the mutilated body of her worker Slash. Her breath started getting raspy and she turned finding Ben's body his torso cut clean from his bottom half and hanging limply off a rail by his intestine. As Dash looked around more from her position she found more and more of her workers weather hanging or in pieces all over the balconies and floor.

Dash quickly got up about to turn and run when a certain someone blocked her path. Sonic smiled demonically his head tilted slightly to the side his eyes were a solid glowing red and he looked like he was crying blood due to the crimson drippy tear streaks. He started laugh "HeLlo DasH." he said his voice cracking and going deeper on some words "I see you found one of the decorations...looks like his stomach wasn't strong enough to hold him." Dash slowly began to back away her wings ready to help her take off that is until. Suddenly Sonic was right back behind her, the walls made her voice echo as she screamed in agony tears running down her sky blue cheeks. She fell on her belly ragged sobs escaping her lips. Her sides flared in fiery pain as she forced her self to stand again.

Sonic as he walked from her side towards the front of her. "There now it will make the game fair." he said dropping Dash's wings on the ground. They landed with a feathery floof a few of the blue feathers coming off and gently fluttering to the ground. Dash looked down at her wings then up at the demonic hedgehog as she slowly backed away ignoring the burning pain in her back as she stared fearfully at her attacker. Sonic smiled more before tilting his head more to the side "I'll give you a ten second head start." he said.

Dash didn't waste anytime as she turned and galloped down the large black corridor. 'If I can just make it to the emergency exit on the other side of the factory I'll be safe.' She thought adrenaline numbing her back pain 'there's no way that hedgehog can follow me through the cloud maze I know it like the back of my hoof.' She ran faster her hooves echoing through the corridor and back to a certain pair of ears. Sonic chuckled and dropped to fours before running after her laughing manically. Dash pushed herself to run faster "shit that was ten seconds already." she cursed making a sharp turn her ear flicked as she heard singing.

Sonic had stopped now nonchalantly walking through the hall, little to Dash's knowledge he had already blocked the emergency exit once he killed all the guards. Now he was taking his time in finding her after all revenge is going to be sweet. "Ding Dong here i come to find you hurry up and run let's play a little game and have fun."

He sang going up to a trott. Dash's fear immediately increased she knew that song to well after she watched a late night horror anime. It was a song of death and a very sick game a game they were currently playing. "Ding Dong where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun. I hear your footsteps." Sonic sang his ear flicking at the light echoing clip clop of her hooves. "Clopping loudly through the hallways I can here your sharp breaths." his other ear twitched at the Pony's raspy breathing before he chuckled "Your not very good at hiding."

Sonic then smiled demonically and sped up into a run "Just wait you can't hide from me I'm coming Just wait you can't hide from me I'm coming Just wait you can't hide from me I'm coming just wait you can't hide from me." he chided large black claws clicking against the metal.

Dash had made it to the exit, but found it welded together. She pounded frantically on it but it was no use she was trapped with a revenge crazed hedgehog after her. Quickly she darted to one of the balcony rooms closing the door behind her. "I think I escaped." she muttered. She turned around about to make a plan on one of the boards only to gasp in horror.

Sonic smiled demonically his tilted all the way to the right. "Ding Dong I have found, Ding Dong you were hiding here now your it." Dash fell on her bottom again and began scooting back trying to get some distance between them but Sonic only walked closer straightening his head as he continued "Ding Dong finally found you dear now your it, Ding Dong looks like I have won now your it Ding Dong pay the consequence." He finished his evil tune with laughter as he stood up normal. His hand glowed red as a double bladed scythe appeared. It had crimson stripes and the blade itself looked like it was always changing color. Sonic took a step closer beginning to chuckle.

Dash had backed up as far as she could go her back now pressed against the door. "Sonic please I'm begging you don't do this." she begged tears running down her cheeks as she trembled with fear. Sonic laughed "You still haven't got it yet?" He said "I'm not Sonic...The name's iNsAnItY." with that he rose the weapon before slashing down into the pony's chest before forcefully dragging it down and yanking it out. His mouth twitched as blood sprayed everywhere some droplets landing on his cheeks as Dash's scream filled the air only to be covered by Insanity's maniacal laughter.


End file.
